


I'm not that easy to kill

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, probably slight civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had learned to be prepared for everything when Wanda is around... or the 5 times Wanda almost killed Clint by accident and the one time he returned the <i>favor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: [CACW spoiler](http://kittyinferno.tumblr.com/post/143900494429/asamandra-kittyinferno-mattmurdocksgirl)

To say that Wanda was sometimes a little jumpy would put it mildly. But with her background everyone would be jumpy. Clint understood that since his background was not so different from hers. 

The first time it happened was not long after Sokovia. Wanda went with them to the states to become an Avenger. She moved with Steve and the active team to the new headquarter where she got her own room. The rooms they had were completely furnished but they definitely lacked individuality. And since she seemed to trust Clint he had offered to accompany her to shop for new items. When she had said she wanted to go to IKEA Tony had almost gotten pustules when she mentioned that name. But he kept his mouth shut and even lent them one of his cars.

Wanda was reluctant at first - she said she couldn’t afford it - but when Clint told her that she could have whatever she wanted, that SHIELD and not Tony Stark would pay for it, she started to search for items she liked. And she was carefully and concentrated. Very, very concentrated. 

She just flipped through all the pictures they had there for something she could hang over her bed and Clint should’ve known not to approach her from behind. After all, he knew what she went through lately. He should’ve. But he didn’t. He had just found a vase and wanted to show it to her and went over to her. And since he was Clint he moved quietly as usual. 

He was only a few steps away from her when she suddenly whirled around, her hands raised and that rest mist-stuff around them appeared and in the next moment Clint felt the carpet under his feet move. When he was a little boy Barney thought it would be funny to pull at the carpet they had in their room when he stood on it. Most of the times he only landed on his ass but one of these days his head hit the radiator and his mom had to drive him to the hospital to get stitches. But one thing Clint had learned out of it: how to avoid to fall on his head again.

So, when Wanda started to wave her hands around and the carpet under his feet started to move Clint reacted without thinking. When his body fell backwards he just twisted and turned it into a backward flip. He landed on one knee - superhero landing Wade would call it - and not on his ass - or worse- with his head on something that could break his skull. The vase on the other hand didn’t have so much _luck_.

“Bozhe moy!” She blurted and hurried over to him. But Clint only grinned, rose and wiped his hands he had used to stabilize himself on his pants. “Are you hurt?” 

“Everything is fine,” he said. Wanda was white like a ghost. “Really, nothing happened. I’m fine.” 

“I could have killed you,” she said and Clint saw a tear in one of her eyes. She was so shocked about her own reaction that he couldn’t help himself, he went to her and put his arms around her. 

“I’m fine. I’m not that easy to kill,” he said and she looked up, her eyes wide as saucers. 

“Are you sure?” She eventually asked and Clint saw out of the corner of his eye someone from the staff come over to them. 

“Yes,” he said and moved back to get her some space. “Are _you_ okay?” 

“Am I…” She stared at him as if he’d grown a second head. But when she realized that he was serious, she nodded and Clint patted her shoulder one last time.

“Uhm…” someone said behind them and eventually Clint turned around to see a woman staring at the destroyed vase and the carpet that had flown through the room. He saw the word ‘manager’ on her badge and took a deep breath.

“Hi, my name is Clint Barton. I’m an Avenger…”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Wanda’s extreme jumpiness was getting better. She didn’t startle anymore when someone entered the room without her seeing them. And Clint left the headquarter to move back to his apartment building in Bed-Stuy.

But a few days ago Cap had called him and asked if he could help him train with the new Avengers. Those of them, who couldn’t shoot with a gun, should learn it. He said that maybe some evil guys might find a way to block their abilities and then they would be defenceless. But if they can at least shoot at the evil guys they can get away to regroup and find a solution. It was not Cap’s worst idea, Clint had to admit. In theory. 

In practice it was a disaster. 

Today he was with Wanda on the range and he had just showed her how to load the gun and how to release the safety catch. 

“Okay,” Clint said and went behind her. “First, your stance.” He pressed against her back slightly. “Don’t lean back, lean forward. Not too much, though, just a bit,” he explained and when it was correct he continued. “Feet apart, don’t bend your knees.” 

“God, that’s so much to think about,” Wanda complained and huffed in frustration. 

“Come on, we just started. It’s not that difficult,” Clint said. “Look at me.” He took his gun and showed her the stance she was supposed to take up. Wanda turned to him, the gun still in her hand. “See that?” 

Wanda nodded, turned a bit and copied him but then she had to turn to look at his stance. When he was sure that it was correct he showed her how to hold her arms. “Okay, that’s it,” he smiled. “And now, shoot.” 

They both put on the ear protectors and Wanda took up the correct stance again, aimed at the target and shot…. and hit the wall beside the target. She shot again and hit the wall again… and again… and again. Clint raised a brow. Every time she pulled the trigger she moved her hands a tiny bit and she shot away. 

Clint saw that she got more and more frustrated with every bullet that hit the wall. He gestured for her to put down the gun and to remove the protectors so that he could tell her what she did wrong but she didn’t react. And so Clint made a step in her direction - a rookie mistake he had to admit - and raised his arm. 

Wanda didn’t expect this, though, and she startled, turned around and apparently she _forgot_ that she had a gun in her hand. One of the things Clint had nearly perfected together with Natasha were his reflexes and right now he was really, really thankful for all the painful training sessions. When the muzzle turned in his direction and Wanda’s finger started to move towards the trigger he jumped in her direction and knocked her over. And the bullet hit the ceiling and not him. Debris crumbled down on them and FRIDAY set off the alarm. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...” Wanda stammered and struggled and tried to rise but Clint lay still on her.

“What are you doing here?” A voice said and Clint looked up to stare at Steve, who looked at them.

“Taking a break?” Clint said and Steve raised his brow but then he reached down to help him up. When he was on his feet again Steve helped Wanda up as well. “We just had a tiny accident. Everything is okay now,” he said then.

Wanda was white like a ghost and her hands shook violently.

“Hey,” Clint carefully touched her shoulders and her head snapped up. He reached for the gun and she let go of it as if it had bitten her. He barely managed to catch it and gave it to Steve, who took it and brought it to the weapons locker.

“I… I…” Wanda couldn’t get a word out and Clint put an arm around her shoulders. 

“I guess we place teaching you how to shoot on hold,” he murmured. “And now… what do you think about ice cream?” Wanda stared at him wide eyed but after a moment she nodded. “We have chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream,” he added and finally she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

“You wanted to see me?” Clint asked and walked over to Tony, who leaned against his car, his arms folded over his chest, and smirked. Tony looked at him for a second and then he nodded at another car not far away from Tony’s. It wasn’t one of Tony’s, it was not expensive or exclusive enough. 

“Look at that,” Tony said and his smirk broadened. And now Clint took a closer look at the car. And the driver. It was Wanda and Steve sat beside her on the passenger’s seat, pale like a sheet. 

“What are they doing?” Clint leaned himself against Tony’s car, right beside the genius and he also folded his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, our fearless leader believes that Wanda need to learn how to drive a car,” Tony said with a chuckle and nodded at the car again. Whatever they did, it definitely didn’t look like driving. The car bucked and Clint had no idea it could make that kind of noises. And Steve’s expression was priceless. It was a mixture of determination and desperation but apparently he didn’t want to give up. 

“That… why does she need to drive a car? And why doesn’t she have a licence already? I mean, she’s old enough?” Clint asked. Tony looked in his direction for a moment before he continued to watch Wanda and Steve. 

“She wasn’t old enough to get one before she and Pietro went to von Strucker and afterwards… well… she didn’t need one. Her brother could bring her wherever she wanted to be way faster than every car could,” he said with a shrug. Clint looked at him for a moment and nodded. He was right. 

That moment Wanda managed to stall the engine. She threw her hands in the air, angrily went out of the car and stormed away. And only a moment later Steve followed her and talked to her. Neither Clint nor Tony could hear what they said but they both could see that Wanda was really, really upset. She gestured with her hands and Steve tried to soothe her. 

“By the way, is it true?” Tony suddenly asked and turned to him. Clint furrowed his brows. He had no idea what the other man was talking about. “I’ve heard Wanda has something going on with Vision,” he added. Clint’s head snapped around again. 

“What?” He blurted and saw Tony shrug again. 

“Darcy said it’s true,” he said then. Clint snorted.

“Oh god, Tony, you know Darcy. You can only believe half of what she says.” 

Wanda’s gesturing became more angry and now it seemed as if Steve was just about to lose his patience and gestured as well. And then - as if summoned by talking about him - Vision left the building, looked around, saw Wanda and Steve yelling at each other and went over to them. 

“Uh oh,” Clint muttered, slapped Tony’s chest and pointed at the man… robot… whatever. 

“Oh yeah, now it’s getting interesting,” Tony said with a smirk and rubbed his hands with malicious glee. Wanda saw Vision and turned to him for a moment, she blushed and then she apparently realized that she was still angry at Steve and turned back to him to say something but whatever Steve answered really upset her and she waved with her hands again. Only this time that red stuff appeared around her hands again. Steve ducked, the red stuff hit the car. And the car was blown away… directly in their direction.

“Oh shit!!” Clint cursed, pushed Tony - who stared open-mouthed for a second too long - over and barely managed to get down himself before Wanda’s car hit Tony’s. Vision was there in an instant and dragged Clint and Tony out of the remains of both cars. “Yeah, interesting my ass,” he muttered and glared at Tony who shrugged apologetically. 

“Are you… are you okay?” Wanda ran over to them - followed by Steve - and looked at Clint. She didn’t even bother to look at Tony or to worry about his wellbeing but she was very upset that she almost killed Clint… again. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?” 

“Wanda,” Clint stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “I’m okay. We’re both okay,” he added then and finally she looked over to the genius for a moment. Vision brushed away the dirt from Tony’s suit and talked quietly to him. But Clint saw that his eyes never left Wanda. 

“I’m okay, Wanda,” Clint interrupted her. He turned around, grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged him away. “I’ll bring him to the infirmary…” 

“... I don’t need a doctor…” 

“... and let them check him out…” 

“... but…” 

“Vision, can you look after Wanda?” 

“Of course, Agent Barton,” Vision confirmed and now Tony understood. He grinned and followed Clint but not without grabbing Steve’s arm and dragging him away, too. 

“Are they…” Steve started. 

“They are okay,” Clint said. “They…. They are _okay_!” 

“Oh… OH!” And he blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint never intended to stay at the base for so long but somehow - weeks after Cap had called him - he was still there. The new Headquarter has become a busy place since the remains of SHIELD were there, too, and even if he didn’t go on missions with the team at the moment, he still had enough work to do with the new agents that were trained there. 

Today he was with three new _agents_ \- two men and a woman - out in the field. They had built their ghillie suits the last few weeks and now they tested them. His team hid somewhere in the woods around the facility while Steve’s trainees were supposed to find them. They agreed on five hours and neither Clint nor Steve were allowed to accompany their teams.

Steve’s team found only two of Clint’s team in time and that meant, technically, Clint had won. But now he wanted coffee. He needed coffee. To sit in a van for hours and only listening to Steve talking to his team was boring after a while and he had emptied his thermos in the first hour. He definitely needed coffee. 

“You coming?” He asked on his way to the upper floors but Steve shook his head.

“No, I need to debrief my team first,” he said and Clint nodded. He had given Tara, the one member of his own team who wasn’t found, a Snickers bar and patted her shoulder. That was his kind of debrief. For now.

He closed the door to their separated part of the Headquarter and walked to the kitchen where the high-end coffee maker was Tony had brought a few days ago. Since he was here more often lately he needed his fix and Clint couldn’t say that he was sorry about that. The coffee was way better than the one from his own crappy coffee maker. 

But when he was in front of the kitchen he heard that someone was inside and it seemed as if one of the voices was Wanda’s and the other one was Vision’s. 

“No,” Wanda just said. “You don’t put oil in the water or the sauce can’t stick to the pasta.” 

‘Oh, they are just cooking,’ Clint thought, smiled… and went in. 

That was a mistake.

Wanda stood at the stove and Vision was very close behind her, looked over her shoulder and he had his hand… on her waist. And it seemed as if he was just kissing her shoulder while Wanda was… giggling? And they… oh… Oh!... “Oh!”

Wanda startled. She flinched violently and whirled around and with her the huge pot with boiling hot water, enveloped in that red mist that always was around her hands when she worked her magic. It flew in his direction, in the direction of his face… and the piping hot water, followed by the pot, almost hit him. Luckily Clint’s reflexes were still as fast as ever and he jumped to the left, behind the kitchen island in the middle of the room. But the water was fast, too, and a good amount hit his ankle. He landed on his right shoulder and hissed in pain. 

“Oh my god, Clint! Clint! Are you okay?” Wanda came around the kitchen island and hunkered down beside him. Vision simply phased through the island. He hunkered down, too, to look at Clint’s ankle while Wanda’s hands trembled violently. 

“I’m okay, Wanda,” he said and tried to sit up. But Vision stopped him. 

“You should let us bandage your injury, Clint,” he said. His ankle was angry red and blisters started to appear.

“It’s okay,” Clint said. With Wanda’s help he rose but his goddamn ankle hurt like a motherfucker. But he gritted his teeth and forced a smile on his lips. 

“I’m so sorry, I… I startled, Clint. Let me...” Wanda said again. Clint - finally on his feet - stopped her with a raised finger. 

“I’m okay, Wanda. Nothing happened. I’m sorry for interrupting you and…” he gestured at the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.” 

“Clint?” Steve stood in the doorframe and looked confused at him, at his burnt ankle and then at Wanda and Vision. 

“Steve!” He sounded relieved. Both, Wanda and Vision whirled around. “I… I’m glad you’re here… now I have time…” Steve furrowed his brows and seemed even more confused. “You know, to talk about these things…” When Steve still didn’t seem to understand. “ _These_ things! You know… these things you wanted to talk to me about…” Clint hobbled over to Steve. 

“Oh! Oh, these things,” Steve said now, too, and Vision and Wanda shared a really confused glance. 

“Are… are you two okay?” Vision asked.

“Yes!” Steve answered a bit too fast. “Yes, we… we just need to talk… about things…” 

“Things? What kind of things?” Vision wanted to know. 

And Clint and Steve said both simultaneously, “Classified.” 

“Uhm… we go now,” Steve added then and Clint left the kitchen with him. He could feel Wanda’s glances in the back of his head but he didn’t turn around. 

When they were out of earshot Steve looked at him.

“What was that?” He asked. Clint sighed.

“We need to do something about Wanda’s… well… jumpiness,” he said and when he made another step and his ankle hurt again he winced. “Can you bring me to my room? I guess I need burn ointment.” 

“I’ll bring you to the infirmary,” Steve said and grabbed Clint’s arm a little tighter.

“But…” 

“Infirmary!”


	5. Chapter 5

If there was one thing everyone, who had to deal with the Avengers, knew, then it was that Clint Barton was the epitome of _not a morning person_. Most of the time he just shuffled through the halls like a zombie on his way to the next coffee maker when he was forced to get up early but sometimes, if someone made the mistake to talk to him before he had his first coffee, he got cranky and snapped at said person. 

Everyone knew that. And so everyone left him alone. And that’s why no one told Clint that the kitchen was occupied. 

Today Clint was supposed to fly Wanda and Vision to Washington. There was a hearing about their abilities and to decide if they could stay part of the Avengers and if they could be allowed to become citizens of the United States. Clint had offered to fly them. He knew that - technically - they both didn’t need a plane or quinjet to get to Washington but it would be weird if they used their powers to fly in to go to a hearing about their powers. And that’s why Clint had offered to fly them. No one had told him that they had to be there at 8 am and that he had to get up at the asscrack of dawn, too. 

He knew that his brain wasn’t fully functional right now and he needed coffee to get it started. He put on sweatpants and a shirt - Steve had told him it was rude to walk into the kitchen buck naked - and went to get his fix. He knew that people passed him, he saw them, he just had no idea who they were. And since everyone knew not to talk to him this early in the morning no one told him about the people in the kitchen. 

And Clint opened the door and went in…

A few things happened all at once. 

Someone squeaked, someone yelled and then he got hit by something red and misty. And then his back hit the window, the glass shattered and he fell. Someone screamed. 

That was when Clint’s brain finally decided to start working. When he had entered the kitchen Wanda and Vision were there and they stood close together, really, really close. Vision had had his arms around Wanda’s waist and… kissed her? Clint opened his mouth when Wanda startled and squeaked. And Clint realized that he had been the one who had yelled “Hey!” just a moment before Wanda’s magic hit him in the chest and threw him at the window where the glass shattered and he fell. Oh, and the someone who screamed was he, too. 

“Clint!” Wanda’s face appeared at the window just the moment when his back hit… something soft, squishy and really foul-smelling. And it was in a big, blue metal box… a dumpster. Vision apparently phased through the walls and ceilings because he appeared beside the dumpster only a few seconds later. 

“Ouch,” Clint groaned. 

“Are you okay?” The android sounded worried and it didn’t take long and Wanda appeared beside him. He had no idea how she got there and he couldn’t care less right now.

“What the fuck happened?” He moaned. Wanda was pale like a sheet. 

“I’m so sorry, Clint,” she started to babble. “I… I didn’t hear you….and then you yelled… and…” She reached into the dumpster and tried to help Clint to sit up. But the squishy stuff he lay on gave in and it became wet on his backside. 

“Oh fuck,” he muttered and right that moment a face appeared beside Wanda and Vision, looked into the dumpster, saw Clint lying in the burst garbage bag and started to laugh. “Aww, Tony, no!” Clint mumbled when the genius took his phone and snapped a photo. 

“I have to send that to the rest of the team,” he said, still laughing and walked away when he realized that Clint wasn’t injured. 

With Wanda’s and Vision’s help he climbed out of the dumpster and tried to wipe away the dirt. 

“Wait, let me help you,” Wanda said and rubbed at an especially nasty stain only to spread it even more over his clothes. 

“Aww, shirt, no,” Clint mumbled. But when the young woman wanted to try to get it out again he stopped her with raised hands.

“It’s okay, Wanda,” he said. “I’m okay and the shirt… well… we have a washing machine.” 

“But… you fell out of the window!” She blurted and Clint had to restrain himself not to snort. _Fell_ was a little bit of an understatement.

“No, no… really… I’m okay. I’m not that easy to kill. I… just need coffee and a clean shirt and… and then we can fly to Washington,” he said.

“And maybe a shower?” Vision suggested but he closed his mouth when Clint glared at him. 

“We’ll meet in ten minutes at the jet,” he grumbled and left the two behind. He would have to have a talk with Vision later but now… a shower sounded great. And then coffee.


	6. + 1

To say that Wanda was angry would put it mildly. She was hopping mad right now. Like really, really mad. How could he do that? How dare he! 

She stormed into the living room, red mist swirling around her hands, and searched for _him_. But only Thor and Natasha were there. They sat on two armchairs opposite of each other and played chess. 

Natasha leaned back in her chair and cocked her head. 

“What’s wrong, Wanda?” She asked softly to not enrage her even more. 

“Do you know where Clint is?” Wanda pressed through her teeth. Natasha looked at Thor but the Asgardian only shook his head. 

“The last time I have seen him he was in the kitchen,” he said.

“He’s not there anymore,” Wanda snapped. “I’ve been there.” 

“Well, I’d try the range if I were you,” Natasha said but when Wanda wanted to leave Natasha rose and made a step in her direction. “Wanda, wait.” 

The younger woman stopped and turned around again but the red mist around her hands didn’t disappear. 

“Why do you search for him?” Natasha asked. 

“None of your business,” Wanda snapped and turned around again. “I just plan to kill him,” he added almost casually. 

“Odin’s beard!” Thor cursed and came over to them. “Why?” 

“Oh, maybe because a certain _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to have a _talk_ ” - she made air quotes - “with Vision and now Vision thought it would be better to break up with me! That’s why!” She spat, turned and walked out of the living room and to the elevator. Natasha shared a quick glance with Thor and both followed her.

“Wanda!” Thor called and with an angry huff the young woman stopped again and looked over her shoulder. 

“What did Vision say?” Natasha asked now and Wanda huffed once more.

“He said he thinks now he’s not good enough for me and that I should wait for someone who’s…” she clenched her fists “... more suitable!” 

“Maybe the Vision just misunderstood the Hawk?” Thor tried to reason with her but now Wanda whirled around and glared at the much bigger Asgardian who made a tiny step back. 

“He talked to Vision about some land he owns and a shovel!” Wanda snarled now. And Natasha slapped a hand over her mouth to not laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Wanda turned now to her and looked even more angry if that was possible.

“The shovel talk? Oh my, Clint, that’s so cliché.” Natasha giggled. 

“Why are you laughing now?” Wanda spat and Natasha carefully raised a hand to stop her from doing something she would regret later. 

“Come on, let’s find him and talk to him,” she said and gestured to Thor that he should come with them, just in case. The Asgardian nodded. Wanda glared at the two of them but then she followed them into the elevator. Natasha pressed the button for the floor with the range while Wanda gritted her teeth and every now and then a few red sparkles flew away from her hands. 

Natasha and Thor shared worried glances but then the doors of the cabin opened and Wanda stormed out of it and hurried to the range. She teared open the door and went in. “BARTON!” She yelled and Natasha sighed but followed her together with Thor. 

“BARTON!” Wanda was already on her way over to Clint who just aimed at a very, very small target. And he wore his earbuds which meant that he heard music right now and probably couldn’t hear Wanda and that’s why he didn’t turn around. 

“Wanda,” Thor tried to stop her but Wanda was so angry that she reached out with her hand and the red mist hit Clint in his back. He accidentally let go of the bowstring but the arrow didn’t hit the target, it hit a metal beam, glanced off, hit the wall, glanced off again and would’ve hit Wanda in the middle of her chest if Thor wouldn’t’ve reacted so fast and pushed her over. So the arrow just hit her left arm. 

“Oh shit!” Clint blurted and ripped out the earbuds. He jumped up, threw his bow away and hurried over to them. “What the fuck… what happened?” 

“You told Vision that he should break up with me?” Wanda spat and ignored the arrow in her arm completely. 

“What?” Clint stopped dead in his tracks. He was baffled and looked from Wanda to Natasha and Thor and back. “I… what?” 

“You told Vision that he’s not good enough for me?” She said then. 

“Wait, wait, wait! I’ve done no such thing!” Clint defended himself. They all ignored the fact that an arrow still stuck in Wanda’s arm. With Thor’s help Wanda got up, too, and glared at Clint who raised both hands in a defensive gesture when the red mist appeared again around her hands. “Hey, I just told him if he ever hurts you then I don’t care about all the things he can do because then _I_ am going to hurt _him_ ,” he said. 

“And what was that with the shovel?” Wanda snapped and Clint actually blushed. 

“Yeah, maybe… maybe I’ve told him about thirty acres of land and a shovel…” he said sheepishly. 

“I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean!” Wanda yelled now and threw her not injured arm into the air. 

“It means that I will hurt him if he hurts you,” Clint said matter-of-factly. Wanda stopped immediately, stared at him, her brows furrowed. 

“But… why?” 

Clint shrugged. “That’s my duty as your… friend,” he said. Maybe Thor and Wanda didn’t hear it but Natasha heard the tiny gap before he said ‘friend’. And she knew what he really wanted to say: ‘father’. When their eyes met Clint blushed even more. 

“Oh,” Wanda said, her voice suddenly very small and quiet. All the rage was gone. 

“All right,” Thor interjected now. “The Hawk will talk again to the Vision to resolve the problem and we will bring you to a healer,” he said decisively. Wanda finally nodded now. 

“Are you okay?” Natasha wanted to know and Clint nodded, too. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, guess there’s something I need to clarify with Vision.” 

“Don’t talk about your shovel again,” Natasha said but she already followed Thor and Wanda. Clint grumbled something unintelligible into his beard. She couldn’t hold back a smile. The Hawk had _adopted_ another stray.


	7. Epilogue

Inwardly Clint sighed when the knife flew in his direction and stopped only a few inches in front of his face. She was still too jumpy. He raised his hand and shoved the knife away. 

“Guess I should’ve knocked,” he said with a tiny shrug and listened to the knife falling down to the ground. 

Wanda turned around and sounded relieved when she recognized him - and didn’t kill him - and came over in his direction. 

“Oh my god. What are you doing here?” She wanted to know. 

“Disappointing my kids,” Clint said while he nocked an arrow. He had used the last few months in his workshop on his farm to build arrows to stop Vision without killing him. He never thought he would have to use them to break Wanda out of the base, he just thought they could be helpful in case Vision _loses_ it and someone (Wanda, his brain told him more than once) needed to be saved. 

He shot the two arrows he needed into the walls. “I was supposed to go waterskiing,” he said and grabbed Wanda’s hand. “Cap needs our help. Come on,” he turned to leave the base with Wanda when he heard Vision phase through the wall. 

“Clint,” the android said and he and Wanda stopped. “You should not be here.” 

"Really? I retired for, what, like five minutes? And it all goes to shit." They turned around to face Vision. Clint could feel the tension in Wanda and she watched him intently. 

Vision still walked slowly in their direction, wearing his _suit and cape_. "Please consider the consequences of your actions."

Clint’s eyes flicked to the arrows for a second and when he saw Vision was in position he pressed the button on his bow. "Okay, they're considered," he said when the android got stopped. “Okay, we gotta go.” He turned and wanted to leave with Wanda but Vision could free himself out of the barrier the arrows had created. He sighed again. Why couldn’t it go smooth just one time?

***

Wanda was quiet for a very long time. She didn’t even talk when Clint brought that guy Sam had told him to fetch. And now she sat in the passenger’s seat and stared out of the window while Scott snored, lying in the back of the car.

“Guess we had our first quarrel,” she said. Clint almost startled. 

“I’m sorry,” he said and he really meant it. 

“Guess you’ve been right,” she mumbled after a while. When Clint looked in her direction for a second and frowned she added, “With him being not the right one.” 

“No, Wanda.” Clint stopped the car at the side of the street and killed the engine. “No, I’ve been wrong, okay. Vision… he’s good for you. He loves you and he really only wanted to protect you.” 

“Are you defending him?” Wanda furrowed her brows. 

“Maybe?” Clint shrugged. “Don’t tell Nat.” 

“Okay, and when… why is he running back to Stark and we’re on the run with Steve?” She wanted to know. 

Clint took a deep breath. “Because it’s the right thing to do,” he said after a while. 

“But Vision…” she started but stopped when Clint shook his head.

“He also thinks he’s doing the right thing,” he said. 

“And who’s right?” Wanda looked at her hands and swallowed.

“Who knows?” Clint said. 

“And what are we doing now?” Wanda wanted to know. Clint sighed once again. 

“Now? Now we get some coffee in this guy and then fly to Germany.” 

Clint started the engine and merged back into the traffic which caused someone to honk violently and Scott to mumble something unintelligible. “Oh, and I thought we’re over this ‘you almost kill me by accident’-thing?” 

“Call it bad habit,” Wanda said and finally a small smile appeared on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!! Hope you liked it and thanks for reading, for the comments and the kudos! :D

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
